Klaine, même la mort ne peut les séparé
by sakunaya
Summary: Finn est mort. Rachel le pleure et Kurt est toujours avec elle. Blaine est seul et son amie le console. Je suis toujours aussi nul en résumé mais lisez quand même s'il vous plait.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fic a chapitre et de klaine en plus!**

* * *

pov Blaine

Il est parti. Le claquement de la porte me l'as confirmer. Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça ? Bien sûr qu'il est toujours avec Rachel, elle a perdu son mari et lui son frère. C'est égoïste, mais j'aurais aimé être celui a qui il se confirais, qu'il l'aiderais a faire son deuil. J'aurais dû me contenter de le consoler le soir dans notre lit en le serrant dans mes bras et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Maintenant je ne peux même plus le voir puisqu'il est parti, qu'il a quitté notre appartement, qu'il m'as quitté.

J'entend à peine la porte qui s'ouvre et les pas qui se rapproche tant mon esprit est concentrer sur le fait que mon Kurt n'est pas près de moi. Je ne lève même pas la tête lorsque des bras m'entourent. Peut importe qui est dans mon appartement, il doit me trouver pitoyable en ce moment. Je suis à genoux devant la porte, les main sur la tête, les joues reluisantes de larmes, le regard baissé. Une voix me murmure a l'oreille des mots qui pour moi n'on aucun sens en se moment.

- Chut… Sava aller… Kurt va revenir. Je te le promet. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

Si on est fait pour être ensemble pourquoi il est parti? Pourquoi se n'est pas lui qui me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter?

-Je vais rester avec toi Blaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Parce qu'il va revenir crois moi. Vous deux c'est comme moi et Britt-Britt, on ne peut pas vous séparé. Klaine c'est pour la vie. Même la mort ne pourrais pas vous séparé éternellement.

Je me retourne enfin et regarde ma meilleure amie dans les yeux. Mes larmes coulent encore et je doute un peu du retour imminent de mon amour, mais je la crois.

-Maintenant tu vas bougé ton cul et aller sur le canapé. Pendant que moi je vais nous chercher des bière. Ensuite on va élaborer un plan pour que tu reprenne ton Kurt.

Je souris faiblement et me lève lorsqu'elle me lâche. En ce moment, je fait entièrement confiance à Santana. Lorsqu'elle revient de ma cuisiner avec deux bières, elle s'assoit à mes côtés sur le divan et on commence a parler de chose que Kurt aime. Puis au bout de moment, elle affirme en avoir marre et met un film devant lequel on finint par s'endormir tout les deux.

-Je suis désolé Kurt… Je murmure avant de m'endormir complètement..

* * *

**Le début est plutôt court mais s'est parce que je voudrais savoir si vous aimez et si je continue. Donc review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster! Je n'ai aucune excuse a part que je bloquais avec le chapitre "Kurt". Je crois avoir répondu a tout le monde par pm. Mais au cas où j'en aurais oublier: MERCI! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kurt errait dans les rue de New York, le souffle court et les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il ne savait pas où il allait et s'en fichait. Il ne pensait qu'a Blaine. Blaine qu'il avait laissé seul dans leur appartement. Il aimerait tellement y retourner pour prendre le bouclé dans ses bras et tout lui pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce que Blaine avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait.

Alors il marchait, et ses pas le menèrent naturellement chez sa meilleure amie, chez qui il allait chaque jours depuis la mort de Finn.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appartement de Rachel, il frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer comme a son habitude. Rachel qui était affalé sur le canapé, endroit qu'elle semblait affectionner particulièrement depuis la mort de son époux, fut quelque peu surprise de voir entrer Kurt alors que celui-ci était normalement avec son petit-ami a cet heure là. Mais elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps au pourquoi de cet intrusion subite chez elle parce que son ami venait de fondre en larme dans son entrée. Elle se précipita sur lui pour le porter jusqu'à la cuisine qui était à peine a quelque pas et l'assis sur la chaise la plus proche.

Après quelques minutes où Kurt tenta de cesser de pleurer, il essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et regarda la table en face de lui. Rachel desserra son emprise et se leva pour ce placer en face du châtain.

-C'est fini Rachel… J'ai rompu.

À peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'il se remis a pleurer. La diva le regarda choqué avant de le reprendre dans ses bras. La seul penser qui lui venait à l'esprit a ce moment était : « Que c'est il passé? »

* * *

**J'epesre que vous avez aimé. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long les prochaine fois et en passant j'aime beaucoup les review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon voici le troisième chapitre qui est nul autre que celui de la rupture de Klaine. Ne me tuez pas toute suite svp... **

**Je vous jure de les remettre ensemble... Peut-être pas aussi! :p**

**Merci à tout les follower et ceux qui on ajouter cette histoire en favorit. Merci aussi a ceux qui on laissé des review c'est toujours bon a prendre! **

**Donc ceci est un chapitre flashback il commence environ 1h avant le premier chapitre. c'est mon plus grand chapitre jusqu'a présent! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kurt et Blaine venait de rentrer à leur appartement après avoir passer la soirée a fêter la fin de la tournée de spectacle du plus jeune. Comme à leur habitude, il s'assirent face à face à la table après avoir pris un verre de limonade pour le chatain et une bière pour le bouclé, et trinquèrent. Mais Kurt, contrairement a tout les autres soirs, ne souriait pas et avait la tête baissé et son petit-ami s'en rendit compte assez vite.

-Kurt, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-...

-Kurt?

-jsatu

-Quoi? Kurt arrète de marmonner je n'entend rien. Dit moi ce qui ne vas pas.

-Je sais tout!

Le plus vieux avais crié ces mots les larmes au yeux en relevant la tête vers son amant. Blaine qui ne comprenais absolument pas de quoi Kurt parlais, le regardais choqué et interloqué.

-Mais de quoi tu parle? Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-Ne fait pas celui qui ne sais rien Blaine! Comment a tu pu me faire sa?! Avec LUI en plus!

Les sanglots dans la voix de Kurt c'était rapidement transformer en cris si bien qu'à la fin de sa phrase il hurlait. Blaine lui était encore plus perdu qu'au début de la conversation. Il se demandais ce qu'on lui reprochais. Alors qu'il tentais de se rapeller de ce qui avait bien pu mettre le châtain dans cet états, Kurt, croyant que Blaine fesait semblant de ne pas comprendre, ce dirigait vers la porte qu'il avait franchis quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf qu'au moment où il allait tourner la poigner et sortir, une main l'enpoigna par le bras et le fit pivoter. Blaine ce tenait devant lui et tenta de l'embrasser mais Kurt s'échappa a son emprise justre avant que leurs lèvres ne ce touche.

-Ne me touche pas!

-Mais...

-Recule je veux sortir d'ici j'en peux plus de tes mensonges! Je vais dormir chez Rachel.

-Encore! Tu es toujours chez Rachel! Sa fait deux mois que Finn est mort ! Elle devrait aller mieux non? Et de toute façon je ne comprend même pas ce que tu me reproche!

Le seul son que l'on entendit dans la pièce fut celui de la giffle monumental que Kurt donna à Blaine. Blaine poussa un petit cris plus part surprise que par douleur, puis fixa son petit-ami dans les yeux ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça. Tu m'entend, plus jamais.

Les mots avait été dit dans un murmure, juste assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende, sur un ton menaçant. Les deux garçon étaient de nouveau face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, tentant de juger la réaction de l'autre. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il avait dit, le plus jeune essaya de ce faire pardonner.

-Kurt... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Simplement, je m'ennui de toi et chaque fois que je revien tu est chez Rachel. Je cromprend que vous

-Tu t'ennui de moi? vraiment?! Non, parce que je croyais que tu n'avais pas vraiment le temps de t'ennuyer avec Sebastian!

-Qu'est-ce que Sebastian vien faire là dedans? C'est simplement ma co-star! Tu semble croire que j'ai une liaison avec lui!

-Justement c'est là que tu te trompe, je ne le crois pas...

-Alors qu'est-ce

-Je le sais!

-Quoi?! Je ne te trompe pas avec Seb!

-Parce que tu l'appelle "Seb" maintenant! Et ne nie pas je vous ai vu ce soir, pendant l'entracte! Vous devriez apprendre a être plus subtil d'ailleur! Je suis sûr que tout le public a entendue!

-Non! Kurt ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Ah oui! Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu vas me dire que ce n'était rien? Que je me suis trompé? Que ce n'était pas toi?

-Kurt écoute moi s'il te plait...

-...

-Kurt je t'aime et

-Non, je ne peux plus te croire après sa... Je part.

-Alors tu reviendras demain et on s'expliqueras tu vas voir que tu n'as pas a t'inquièter.

-Je suis désolé mais je pars pour de bon. Tout ces mensonges et ces cachoterie... Sa me tue à petit feu. Tu peux garder l'appartement je reviendrais chercher mes choses dans la semaine et

-Attend. Tu... Tu es entrain de rompre avec moi?

-Oui... Je vais habiter avec Rachel, elle en a besoin et moi aussi.

Kurt refis les même gestes qu'au début de leur dispute, mais cette fois personnes ne le retint et il parti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vraiment désolé du retard! Ne m'en vouler pas trop s'il vous plait! J'ai simplement manquer d'inspiration. **

**Mais le voici le voilà chapitre 4! En pov Kurt (que je ne comptais pas faire de la fic au départ). **

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.**

* * *

**Pov Kurt**

Je dormais d'un someille agité lorsqu'un rayon de lumière et chaleur éclaira mon visage et me reveilla. Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. De voir que je n'était pas chez moi mais chez Rachel. De voir que ma dispute avec Blaine n'était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité. Que personne n'était avec moi dans ce lit froid, que Blaine n'y était pas.

Mais j'y fut tout de même obliger puisque je travaillais cet après-midi. Au bout de quelques minutes a paresser sous les couvertures, je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je regarda autour de moi tentant de me rappeller ce qui c'était passé depuis que j'avais tout raconté, du moment où je suis rentrer dans la loge de Blaine jsuqu'a ma rupture avec ce dernier, à ma meilleure amie. J'étais dans la chambre de cette dernière, ou plutôt dans la chambre d'ami puisqu'elle refusait que quelqu'un, même elle, dorme dans le lit qu'elle partagait avec Finn après la mort de celui-ci. D'un côté je la comprend mais de l'autre je ne voie pas comment elle fait pour ne pas être toujours dans les affaires de son mari, mon frère. Moi je suis incapable de jeté une seul de ses choses alors que je n'ai jamais rien vue lui appartenant dans l'appartement depuis qu'il n'est plus là. Il me manque. Blaine aussi me manque, alors que c'est moi qu'il l'ait quitté et que sa fait à peine un jour que je ne l'ai pas vue.

Des larmes menaçent de couler sur mon visage a cet penser, celle où je me rend compte que j'ai perdue mon frère et maintenant mon petit-ami bien que ce ne soit pas de la même façon. Je les retient quelque temps, refusant de pleurer pour Blaine de nouveau, avant de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus, me jurant au moment même que ce serais la dernière fois.

Une fois mon instant de faiblesse passé, je me retourne doucement pour regarder le cadran installé sur la table de nuit. 10:35. Il me restait encore environ trois heures pour me préparé et partir travaillé. Je me leva pour aller me changer avant de me souvenir que j'étais arriver ici sans valise et donc sans vétéments. Tout ce que j'avais étais ce que je portais, je devrai donc allé récupérer du rechange chez moi tout à l'heure. Idée que ne m'enchante guère puisque sa sinifie revoir Blaine et que je n'y suis pas encore près. Finalement, sachant que je n'avais plus rien a faire dans cette chambre, je sorti et me rendi a la cuisine. Je remarqua alors un petit papier sur la table que je lis:

_Kurt, je suis désolé de te laissé seul ce matin mais je partir tôt pour un rendez-vous. Tu sais où les chose son ranger donc sert toi et tu n'as qu'a m'appeller en cas de problème. Je ne reviendrais que ce soir sonc ne m'attend pas pour manger. _

_ps: J'ai trouvé du linge t'appartenant qui venait certainement de la dernière fois que tu as dormi ici. Je les ai mis sur le divan ne voulant pas te reveiller._

_Rachel xxx_

Rachel a un rendez-vous? Elle ne m'en avait pourtant pas parler. Je réfléchie pendant tout le déjeuner/diner a où et avec qui elle pouvait bien avoir un rendez-vous ce qui m'enpècha de penser trop a mon couple, si il est encore.

Après être passé au salon récupérer mes vétéments, qui me sauvais un peu, je parti prendre une douche. Un recoiffage et quelques émissions de télévision plus tard j'étais parti travaillé, pensant encore et toujours a Blaine.

* * *

**Oui je sais mon chapitre est... comment dire... un peu nul. En tout cas moi je n'en suis pas très fière mais je voulais le posté aujourd'hui donc. Dites moi ce que vous en penser!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci a tout le monde pour avoir attendue aussi longtemps! Je vous adore et dite vous que je suis extrèmement désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris avant de publier la suite! Manque d'inspiration, manque de temps, problèmes personnel et d'ordi... Mais sincèrement désolé.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Pov Santana**

Mon premier réflèxe en me réveillant ce matin là, fut de me collé au corps près de moi. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en posant ma tête contre un torse musclé plutôt que sur la confortable poitrine de ma petite-amie.

J'ouvris les yeux, puis me recula un peu pour voir Blaine affalé sur le canapé a mes côtés. Je me rappella alors l'états dans lequel je l'avais trouver en arrivant le soir précédent. Une colère sans nom m'envahit vise à vit de Kurt. Il avait beau être mon ami, je refusais que l'on fasse du mal a Blaine. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'un mal entendue!

Je me levais sans bruit pour ne pas réveillé mon meilleur ami puisqu'il m'aurait empècher de concrètiser mon idée. Je lui fit un café et des toast, atrrapa un croissant et partie après avoir laisser une note sur la table près du repas. Je savais que Kurt travaillais aujourd'hui. Il allait savoir ce que l'on apprend à Lima  
Heigth Adjacant!

* * *

**Pov Blaine**

Kurt était assis tout contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule. L'une de mes main était posé sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre était dans la sienne. On regardaient une comédie romantique comme tout les autres dimanche soir, bon d'accord, je doit avouer _qu'il _regardait le film pendant que moi je _le _regardais et embrassais ses cheveux. Lorsque perfect de pink que l'on avait chanté à Santana dans le temps du glee club, retentie dans l'appartement.

Je me réveilla en sursaut, cherchant d'où provenait la musique quand celle-ci s'arrÊta. Je m'étira en bailliant, tentant de trouver mon téléphone de la main. Mon cerveau étant à peine réveiller, la seule penser logique que j'eus fut: Qui pouvait bien m'appeller à cette heure là? C'est là que je regarda par la fénétre et que je vis la lumière du soleil, assez forte d'ailleur qui m'indiqua qu'il était certainement plus tard que ce que je ne pensais. Ma main toucha enfin mon cellulaire que je leva directement face à moi.

_3 appels manqués  
6 nouveaux messages_

Je ne savais pas qui voulais me parler à ce point, mais sa avait l'air plutôt urgent. Je décida de lire mes messages.

_Dsl d'être partie si tôt ce matin. J'avais des trucs à faire... On ce voit toujours ce soir au resto?  
Santana Lopez_

_Blainou sava? j'ai appris que Kurt t'avais laissé en plan. Si tu veux en parler je suis là ok?  
Cooper Anderson_

_Hey superstar! Je me demandais si tu avait envie de venir prendre un verre avec moi. Tu ne m'a pas rappeller depuis la dernière représentation...  
Sébastian Smythe_

_____Blaine Anderson! Je ne sais pas ce que tu a dit a Kurt mais tu va me le payer d'avoir fait pleurer mon meilleur ami! Sa ne ce fait pas bon sang! Tu sortait avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier! Tu va me le payer Blaine vraiment! Je ne suis pas violente normalement mais Kurt ne méritent pas que tu le fasse pleurer! Pas après ce que tu lui a fait!  
__Rachel Berry_

J'allais étindre mon téléphone après avoir vue ce message lorsque je remarqua de qui était les deux suivant... Kurt. Mon Kurt m'avait envoyer un texto! Je m'empressa de le lire.

* * *

**je sais c'est un petit chapitre, mais comme j'étais plutôt occuper avec Vie de famille et mes deux traduction j'ai préférer ne publier que sa.  
À la semaine prochaine! REview please!**


	6. Désolé

**je suis infiniment désolé pour ceux qui suivait cette fic (si il y en avait encore :p ) mais je vais l'arrêter pour un nombre de temps indéfinie...**

**C'est n'est pas que je manque de temps ou quoique ce soit c'est juste que j'en ai marre de Klaine. Tout le monde ne fait que parler d'eux tout le temps. Je ne dit pas qu'ils ne sont pas mignon ou quoique ce soit c'est juste que j'en ai fait une overdose... Surtout que j'Ai appris qu'ils serait l'une des intrigue principal dans la saison 5.**

**bref! j'arrête ici pour l'instant. Si un jour je recommence a adorer Klaine comme avant alors sans doute je finirais mais pas pour l'instant. **

**Merci d'avoir lue et à un de ses jours!**

**ps: si quiconque désire reprendre cette fic dite moi le en MP et sa ne serait pas un problème :)**


End file.
